Flanges on cylindrical composite parts present certain design and manufacturing challenges, particularly when the part is made from a triaxial braid. The axial tows of the braid, when oriented in the hoop direction of the cylinder, preclude the formation of an up-turned flange since the continuous fibers in the axial tows cannot deform or stretch to conform to the larger diameter of the flange.